Revista igual a problema
by bruxi
Summary: ¡¿Qué cojones hacía eso en la habitación de Kagome! ¡Quería una explicación y la quería ahora! ¡¿Qué privacidad ni que ocho cuartos! ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Claro que era su asunto! [Regalo de cumpleaños para Natalie Way del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Lo siento Natalie! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Siento muchísimo haberme tardado tantísimo con tu regalo! ¡Espero que puedas perdonarme! Pero por unas cosas o por otras, nunca tengo el tiempo que quiero para dedicarme a escribir. Aún así, espero que este regalito que hecho con todo el amor del mundo para ti te guste.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para crear historias sin fines de lucro con las que entretener a los internautas xD.

**Revista igual a problema**

Rodó sobre la cama hasta quedar boca abajo y gruñó. Odiaba cuando Kagome estaba en el colegio. Tenía que quedarse en su casa, encerrado en su habitación. La madre de la muchacha había subido un par de veces, para ver si necesitaba algo o quería acompañarla a comprar, pero él se había negado ¿y si Kagome regresaba de improviso mientras él no estaba? Entonces podría aprovechar para ir con sus molesta amigas y retrasaría otro día más su vuelta a la otra época. No señor. La esperaría "pacientemente" y no dejaría que se escabullese ni un segundo más.

Pero por el momento, ella no regresaba, y nuestro hanyô favorito estaba sumamente aburrido. Había intentado encontrar al gato, para molestarlo y así matar el tiempo, pero el minino parecía evaporarse cada vez que InuYasha andaba por el templo. Parecía ser que Buyô había aprendido a eludirlo. Tampoco podía ver la tele sin la supervisión de otra persona, no después de que quisiera partirla con su espada al ver como un demonio se abalanzaba sobre la pantalla. Kagome lo había mandado al suelo con varios siéntate, y el abuelo se había abrazado a la televisión, mirándolo con miedo. ¡Él solo quería protegerlos! ¿Y si el demonio ese salía de la caja y les atacaba? Mejor cortar el problema antes ¿no?

Suspiró y se levantó, empezando a husmear por todo el cuarto femenino. Era algo que hacía a menudo. Cuando Kagome no estaba en casa, se ponía a explorar su habitación, en busca de algún cachivache curioso del futuro con el que entretenerse, o simplemente se deleitaba con aspirar su dulce aroma en cada rincón.

Hoy le tocaba el armario. Era un mueble cuadrado, alto y ancho, en el que la chica parecía guardar toda su ropa. Aproximándose, InuYasha se preguntó cuántas prendas tendría la miko en ese mueble. Aunque normalmente llevaba puesto lo que se ponía para ir al colegio, también le había visto otras cosas. Abrió las puertas de madera y olfateó con curiosidad. Allí percibía su olor a jazmines con más claridad. Se dio unos segundos para cerrar los ojos y relajarse, dejando que esa esencia inundase sus sentidos. Seguidamente los abrió y metió la cabeza al interior del mueble, observando asombrado la cantidad de ropas tan extrañas que Kagome poseía. Se fijó entonces en los cajones, y los abrió uno a uno: vio cintas para el pelo, un traje de sacerdotisa (¿por qué nunca se lo había visto puesto?), más recambios para su uniforme (se sintió ligeramente culpable, Kagome le había dicho en una ocasión que no eran baratos), bolsas de tela y piel, unas correas de lo más extrañas y, en los últimos cajones, unas prendas pequeñas de tela. ¿Qué era eso? Cogió una entre sus garras, con cuidado de no rasgarla ni romperla (o Kagome lo mataría a siéntates); la estudió con minuciosidad: era extremadamente suave y parecía hecha para alguna zona delicada del cuerpo. Tenía una especie de broche y unas finas tiras que parecían ser para… ¿para qué? Agarró una. Recordó vagamente que una vez había visto a Kagome con una prenda parecida, pero más larga y ancha, que tenía esas mismas tiras. Así que debían ser para los hombros. Luego se fijó en los don redondeles donde acababan las tiras. Frunció el ceño ¿dos redondeles? Solo había una zona en las mujeres que fuera…

¡Oh, Kami!

Soltó la prenda inmediatamente, sonrojado al máximo, apartándose lo más posible y mirándola con miedo ¿aquello era lo que las mujeres del futuro usaban para… ¡Kami-sama! ¡Se había comportado como un absoluto pervertido! Temiendo por su integridad física y por su vida como Kagome descubriera lo que había estado haciendo, se acercó de nuevo, tomó la prenda con el dedo índice y rápidamente la volvió a meter en el cajón. Con las prisas, lo puso de cualquier manera, desordenándolo todo, y sus ojos dorados se fijaron en un objeto cuadrado, distinto a los otros que había en el cajón. Tragando saliva y pidiendo perdón por sus actos de antemano a la dueña del cuarto en su mente, agarró el objeto. La curiosidad había podido con él.

Lo apoyó en el suelo. Era una especie de libro, al parecer, hecho enteramente de papel y extremadamente delgado. No supo entender las letras grandes y amarillas de la portada, pero sí se fijó en las imágenes de la misma.

¡Vaya si se fijó! Era un hombre, semidesnudo, mostrando un abdomen bien marcado y una prenda muy ajustada que solo tapaba ciertas partes masculinas. Parpadeó y los celos lo invadieron ¡¿qué hacía Kagome con el retrato de un hombre casi desnudo?! Furioso, abrió el libro, y los colores le subieron a las mejillas al ver el dibujo de la siguiente página: un hombre y una mujer, desnudos y abrazados. Él la agarraba de los glúteos y ella le estaba mordiendo la oreja ¡¿pe-pero qué demonios… ¡¿Por qué tenía Kagome algo como eso?!

Pasó la siguiente página, y casi le da un infarto al ver el dibujo de otro hombre, completamente desnudo, agarrándose sus partes nobles ¡La madre que…

Pasó más páginas, comprobando que los siguientes dibujos eran parecidos. Casi le da otro patatús al ver el dibujo de una mujer arrodillada a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, con sus pechos colgando, y a un hombre tras ella. No había que ser un genio para deducir lo que estaban haciendo, mucho menos al ver las expresiones desfiguradas por el placer de ambos retratados.

Cogió el libro, dispuesto a romperlo con toda su furia. Las manos le temblaban. ¡¿Por qué Kagome guardaría algo como eso en su habitación?! ¿Acaso… acaso ella ya había… ¿O era que quería aprender para…

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No, Kagome aún no se había entregado a nadie, él se habría dado cuenta de ello si la chica hubiese tenido… hubiese hecho… eso, con otro hombre.

Sus orejitas se agitaron al oír abrirse la puerta de la casa. Oyó a Kagome hablar con su madre. Bien, ya había llegado. Se incorporó, percibiendo los pasos acercándose a la habitación. Vio la puerta abrirse y el pequeño rostro de la colegiala con una dulce sonrisa—. ¡Hola, InuYasha! ¿Te has aburrido mu- —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que el medio demonio sostenía en la mano. Sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en ella, como exigiéndole una explicación—. ¡SIÉNTATE!—Dicho y hecho, InuYasha fue a parar al suelo. Kagome se acercó corriendo y le arrebató la revista. La apretó contra su pecho—. ¡¿De donde has… —La respuesta le llegó en cuanto vio el armario abierto de par en par y uno de los cajones fuera de su sitio. Enfureció—. ¡¿Has estado registrando mi cuarto?! ¡Eres un pervertido!—InuYasha gruñó, desde el suelo. En cuanto notó que el hechizo del collar perdía fuerza, se levantó, quedando sentado en el suelo.

—¡¿Pervertido yo?! ¡¿Y qué cojones haces tú con eso?! ¡¿Sabes lo que hay en su interior?!

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Por eso la tenía escondida!

—¡¿Y para qué la tenías, en primer lugar?!—exclamó, furioso, presa de los celos.

—¡No es asunto tuyo!—Le contestó la muchacha, con las mejillas rojas a causa de la vergüenza.

—¡Claro que lo es!

—¡No! ¡Se trata de mi privacidad, pervertido!—InuYasha creyó que iba a explotar.

—¡¿Es que acaso estás practicando para… —No pudo terminar la frase, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. Kagome también sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban todavía más.

—¡¿Y si así fuera, qué?! ¡Cómo te he dicho, no es asunto tuyo!

—¡Dame eso!—gritó InuYasha, abalanzándose sobre ella. Sobre su cadáver iba a permitir que Kagome perdiera su pureza con cualquier imbécil.

—¡Suéltame, bruto!—gritó a su vez Kagome, apretando la revista contra su pecho, negándose a separar los brazos y a soltarla.

—¡Que me la des, niña!

—¡No, es mía! ¡Suéltame!—Acabaron ambos rodando por el suelo, peleándose encarnizadamente por la dichosa revista de las narices. En un momento dado, Kagome quedó boca abajo sobre el suelo de la habitación, con la revista firmemente sujeta entre ella y el suelo. InuYasha estaba encima de ella, casi echado totalmente sobre el cuerpo femenino.

Una de las imágenes del maldito libro pasó por su mente: la última que había visto de la mujer y el hombre haciéndolo en una pose parecida. Enrojeció al máximo al sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía estaba en contacto con el trasero de la miko. Tragó saliva, notando un bulto crecer en el interior de su hakama al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Se apartó lo más que pudo de ella, sentándose contra la cama y cruzando los brazos, tratando de que las largas mangas de su haori taparan su problema. Extrañada por el retiro del chico, Kagome se incorporó, quedando de rodillas. Gateó hasta ponerse a su altura, con una mano apoyada en el suelo y el otro brazo aferrando todavía la revista que había desencadenado todo el meollo contra su pecho—. ¿InuYasha? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—contestó automáticamente. Abrió los ojos al notar la mano de la azabache en su frente. Preferiría no haberlo hecho: casi no pudo reprimir el gemido que quería escapar de sus labios al verla en tan sugerente posición ¡Estúpida revista y estúpida mente pervertida! ¡Pasar tanto tiempo con el monje lo estaba afectando!—. Se-será mejor que me vaya. Volveré luego. —Extrañada por el brusco cambio de comportamiento en el hanyô, lo vio abrir la ventana y salir de un salto. Kagome suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Separó la revista de su pecho y se la quedó mirando largo rato—. ¿Acaso has sido tú?—Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. InuYasha no tenía esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella. Era absurdo que lo pensase siquiera—. Será mejor que mañana te devuelva a Eri. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para el trabajo de psicología. —Mientras, al otro lado de un antiguo pozo, un alterado medio demonio trataba por todos los medios de sacarse de su mente la imagen de una Kagome arrodillada delante de él, dispuesta a todo.

¡Malditos pensamientos pervertidos! ¡Maldita revista! ¿Sería verdad que Kagome… Sacudió la cabeza. No, no la dejaría. Si Kagome quería perder su virginidad, se aseguraría de que solo hubiera un posible candidato para ello: él.

Ningún otro se acercaría a la sacerdotisa del futuro. El que se atreviera, tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. Entre las que estaría un iracundo medio demonio perro.

**Fin Revista igual a problemas**

**¿Qué te ha parecido, Natalie? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero habercompensado esta graaaaaaan tardanza. ¡Y espero tu review, guapetona, para saber qué tal! xD.**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier review me inundará de alegría, entusiasmo y azúcar (¡adoro el azúcar!). Y si queréis pasároslo chachi piruli haciendo historias para chicas amantes de InuYasha como moi, pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y los topics de retos cumpleañeros, como por ejemplo:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/93158487/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Nata lie-Way**

**¡Y eso es todo!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
